


If It Works, It Works

by Potterhead



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterhead/pseuds/Potterhead
Summary: Harry is left to care for Teddy after the war. Draco finds Teddy and so Harry and Draco must join forces to care for the next nappy lord. Feelings ensue.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Teddy Lupin & Andromeda Black Tonks, Teddy Lupin & Draco Malfoy, Teddy Lupin & Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. How It All Started

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic for my very favourite fic. So please do comment and let me know how it is. I hope to update it evry week!

Harry Potter could absolutely not believe that this life that he was living, this moment that he was experiencing was completely true.

It had been a month since the end of the Second Wizard War and the defeat of Voldemort. The Ministry was in complete shambles, building back to a new glory under Kingsley Shacklebolt. The Daily Prophet had convinved the public that Harry was literally Merlin on earth, after all how could a person survive against the darkest lord of all time so many times.

Harry couldn't help but think how pitiful he must look, standing there outside Andromeda's house in the rain. The raindrops rolled down his face, frequently coming into his eyes and irritating him. It was his fault however that he hadn't put on the impervius charm before leaving home.

So far he had brought up his hand exactly thirteen times to knock but then backed off, knocked so pathetically that the sound didn't even reach his ears five times and was gathering all of his Gryffindor courage to knock properly when the door swung open and he jumped back surprised.

Andromeda stared at him in sympathy, holding a sleeping two month old Teddy "Edward" Lupin in her arms. Teddy, who would soon be coming to live with him because he was Teddy's godfather. He could do this. He had to! This little boy who had lost his parents to the war would not be growing up a orphan. He would have all the love Harry could give to him. 

"Are you sure you will handle having Teddy? He can certainly stay with me," Andromeda started, cooing at Teddy when he startled awake and drifted back to sleep, "You have done enough for our world. Take some time for yourself. Maybe enjoy the simplicities of life for once."

"You know I can't do that. The press will be on my arse the whole time. Also, after the hoxcrux hunt, I just want to settle down. Get a little peace and quiet," replied Harry.

"So you've decided then? It is certain."

"As certain as I can be. Don't worry. I'll take proper care of Teddy and you'll be there to help me through with it, won't you?"

"Yes. Now, all of Teddy's belongings are in the living room. Would you like to take them now or have me someone take them to you tomorrow?"

"It's already late and I don't want to impose any longer so tomorrow it is."  
  
"Well then here's Teddy."

She handed Teddy over to him gently and then hugged him lightly. They exchanged small smiles. Andromeda hesitated before going back in. She seemed to want to say something but thought better of it and just sighed and gently shut the door.  
  
Harry apparated back to his house. He wondered what Ron and Hermione would think of this new development. Ron had not taken his break up with Ginny well and things between the two of them were rocky. Hermione was back to the messenger she had been during the Triwizard Tournament, only this time she had refused to their owl and scolded both of them for being so immature. She had said and Harry quotes "These boys and their range of teaspoon emotion". Harry failed to understand what she meant. How ironic.


	2. What Works

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know this is a really short chapter bit I literally couldn't make it longer. I promise the next one's going to be so much better and longer.  
> P.s. I couldn't wait until next week to post it so here its is!😄

It had been a few long months since Teddy had come into Harry's care. The first few days felt like pure torture. Changing a nappy, feeding baby, getting a baby to sleep and looking after a metamorphagous child were not Harry's cup of tea. However, he had slowly adjusted to having Teddy there and now, being as familiar with Teddy's routine as his own, Harry felt like a professional baby caretaker. 

The morning were slow. Harry had always been an early riser, wanting to cherish the few moments of silence that the morning offered before it was overcome by noise, either because of the Durseley's, the Hogwarts boys dorm room or a crying Teddy.

Either Ron or Hermione came over before their work to check on him and Teddy. There was still some awkwardness between the two boys but it was nothing that a good quidditch conversation couldn't remove. The subject of Ginny was avoided like it was Voldemort's name itself.

Lunch was an affair. Teddy hated having to eat food that did not match his hair and since he was young and still had not ability to control his transformations, Harry often had to change the food into a neon blue or puke green before Teddy even thought of eating it.

Then, while Harry worked in the living room, Teddy played and gurgled and entertained himself. Sometimes, Harry would visit Bill and Fleur. Teddy and Victoire were practically inseparable when together, cooing and dissolving into fits of giggles over jokes that only babies understood.

Somedays, Andromeda would join them under the pretext of spending time with Teddy. But Harry was very well aware that she worrried about him more often than not over his lack of company and wanted him to have a love life, just so that Teddy would have another figure to look up to.

And so the days passed. Days turning into weeks turning into months. Teddy was growing up to be just as clumsy as Tonks while as insightful as Remus. He had the best of both parents.


	3. Traditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Please leave some comments to let let me know what you think of the story so far.

"You can have just two presents this year Teddy. We don't want you growing up all spoiled and rotten now, do we? And besides we had already decided that when we left home. You promised too."

Teddy looked up at him with wide eyes, begging silently for just another present. The broom had caught his eye just as they were passing the shop. Its perfectly polished handle twinkled in the afternoon sun and Teddy was absolutely captivated by the sight of that amazing piece of wood. It was love at first sight honestly.

"Please Harry. Pretty please with a cherry on top and some chocolate sauce too?", Teddy begged. His had his eyebrows raised high, his face bent down as he looked up at Harry through his eyelashes, his eyes wide and his entire being giving off innocence.

But Harry was not moved. This little rascal had been with him for four years now. Those eyes no longer swayed him and he prided himself at that. 

"How about this? We both go and get some ice cream right now, you can even get double scoops, and then we go home. Deal?", Harry offered, luring Teddy in with the offer of delicious ice cream, effectively distracting him and pulling his attention away from the broomstick.

"I want chocolate and mint," Teddy declared.

Harry made a face at the combination but relented and the pair made their way through the crowded Diagon Alley to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Harry bought the two of them their ice creams and they sat down at a table. 

Harry wanted to buy Teddy a cat and had decided to buy it as a secret birthday present. However, he would have to leave Teddy alone at the table to go make his purchase, something that he was not comfortable doing. Just as he thought of what he could do, the solution presented itself - or rather, himself.

"Teddy, how would you like to spend some time with Draco?"

"Uncle Draco?"

"Yes."

"Yay!"

"Okay. Lets ask him then."

Draco Malfoy stood across the street, back facing the duo, staring at the windows of some shops. His neck was wrapped in a scarf that was adorned in Slytherin colours. His wore a black coat that fluttered gently in the wind. His blonde - almost white, hair moved in the wind too, occasionaly setting on his forehead that he pushed back with annoyance.

He looked like someone who had free time on their hands as far as Harry could tell and the problem of leaving Teddy alone had been solved too. Harry had complete faith that Teddy would be safe in Malfoy's hands. He had, after all been babysitting him quite often for the past year. 

Andromeda, called Andy by family, had introduced Draco to Teddy and Harry had been dragged into it. Initially, things had been extremely frosty between the two of them. But then, without the constant threat of a war looming over them and the combined mission of taking care of Teddy had eventually united them. Atleast, it had united them enough that what had been angry glares had turned into awkward silences. They had turned from enemies into some sort of acquaintances, barely friends. 

Mostly, they avoided any and every topic of their life before the war. Thus, their conversations strictly revolved around whether Draco could look after Teddy when Harry was busy and whether they could go out that Sunday for a picnic or to a park, since Teddy liked to be with the both of them together.

And so Harry called out to Malfoy who turned his head around sharply at the sound of his name. His gaze locked onto Harry and Teddy and the stoic look on his face softened just a bit. Weaving through the throngs of witches and wizards on the road, he made their way towards them.

"Hello Teddy-bear. Potter," he said on reaching them.

"Uh yeah Malfoy, could you watch Teddy for some time while I go do some shopping?", Harry sloped his eyebrows towards Teddy as he said that so that Malfoy would get the gist of what he meant.

Malfoy raised his eyebrows and smirked, "A little late to be shopping right now Potter. Don't you think so?" 

"Yeah I know. I don't need the entire lecture on being punctual and responsible from you after Andy has already saved you the trouble"

"Whatever you say Potter. I'll watch him for the time being. Be back quickly or I'll be keeping him for the night."

Harry stared aghast at the thought of Teddy spending the night with Draco. Not that it was problem, Narcissa Malfoy absolutely adored Teddy and he had had sleepovers with them before. It was just that Teddy had always celebrated all of his birthdays with Harry at their home and they had traditions to follow, like sneaking into the kitchen and eating cupcakes at midnight! These sort of traditions should not be taken lightly.

Malfoy continued to look at Harry with smugness as if knowing exactly what Harry was thinking. He probably did too! He may have caught them last year, but Harry would deny that to his last breath. Teddy was not staying up until midnight on his birthday. No sire, absolutely not. How preposterous of Malfoy to have had such a thought and put it into Andy's mind!

Finally Harry replied with a yes and Teddy and Malfoy got up and made forward into the crowd, going Merlin knows where while Harry started on his quest for a pet.

(He ended up taking too much time, returning with no pet but a broomstick, and so Teddy stayed the night with Draco. He was informed by a little bird - Teddy, that the tradition had been followed had been followed down to the last step.)


	4. Maybe He Is Attracted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter reaches you in amazing health. Stay safe and don't go out if you don't have to.
> 
> P.s.My friends suck! I need some new ones.

It was a week after Teddy's fifth birthday. The both of them were in Harry's flat, Teddy busy colouring something at the table in the living room, while Harry sat on the sofa, surrounded by paperwork from the recent auror case. The television could be heard in the background, distractimg both the boys frequently.

It was Sunday, the sun streamed in through the curtains dimly, lighting up the room. Harry sighed and threw his pen down on the sofa. He was hungry and exhausted. 

"Hungry Teddy? Lets have dinner.", he asked Teddy.

"Can we have ice cream afterwards?"

Boy did he have an unhealthy obsession with ice cream. Harry looked at him thinking. They had had ice cream just the day before. Teddy would definitely get sick if they had it today too. So, he just raised an eyebrow at him, looking at him with that look that made Teddy absolutely question his desicion.

"Fine," Teddy drew out the letters in annoyance and then brightened, "Pizza for dinner please?"

Harry just ran a hand over his face. He was a kiss ass parent if he was ready to give in to Teddy's unhealthy obsessions so easily. He needed some nutrition in his body today! But than again, pizza sounded absolutely delicious to Harry. Maybe a comprmise then? Pizza and fruit salad for dinner it was.

As Teddy ran to wash his hands, Harry placed their orders. He was bringing out the plates when a tapping interrupted him. An owl was at the window and by the look of it, it was Malfoy's. He opened the window to let in Aristo - an ostentious name really, and removed the letter from him. Aristo nipped at his fingers at the lack of a treat and flew over to Teddy, who had just entered the room, and looked at Harry expectantly. Ah! So Harry had to reply to the lettter too.

He unrolled it and read.

"Potter,

I know that this is probably too late of an invitation but it would be amazing if Teddy could join me for dinner tonight. Mother is out socializing and. I would love for some company. Reply quickly.

Malfoy."

Teddy looked at him. He looked back at him. If he let Teddy go, then he would have to eat alone and as it is they had already ordered pizza. What could Harry do except decline the invitation? 

But maybe there was something he could do. He quickly grabbed his pen, wrote his reply and sent it off with Aristo.

Then, he and Teddy took the utensils to the living room so that they could enjoy the television with dinner. Teddy looked a little sad that he couldn't go over to Malfoy's but he was in for a surprise soon.

Harry thought back to his reply. Bloody hell, he had just asked Malfoy to dinner. And yes Teddy would be present, but still Malfoy had asked for Teddy and had gotten the both of them in return. That was forcing his company wasn't it? But still, Malfoy could always decide not to come. They may be amiable after this much time, but that didn't mean they were friends.

The floo lightened. Malfoy had decided to come after all. He stepped out of the floo gracefully and nodded at them. He was dressed casually, in muggle clothes in fact! Black jeans hugged his long legs and a loose grey shirt hung from his lean shoulder and his hair looked soft and fluffy. He looked like he had put in no efforts in dressing up but still had come out looking cute. Harry stopped that train of thought immediately. This was not something he wanted to think about right now.

Malfoy smirked at him as if reading his thoughts. He then looked down at Teddy and hugged him. 

"Not going to invite me in Potter?", Malfoy questioned. 

"Harry", Harry replied dumbly.

"Huh?"

"Call me Harry, Malfoy. You practically have joint custody of Teddy and now you are over for dinner. We might as well call each other by our first names."

"Well then Harry, I'm Draco. Pleasure go meet you and all that rubbish. Can I get in already now?", Malfoy asked teasingly, his nose was scrunched up and his lips were in a half-sneer.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Come on in. Food will be here soon. We're having pizza and salad", Harry replied.

The trio went into the living room. Harry and Malfoy, no Draco, sat on the sofa while Teddy climbed into Harry's lap, switching the television to a channel of his choice. Soon the food arrived and they had it.

Harry had to admit it was surprisingly pleasant. He liked seeing Draco and Teddy interact as they guessed answers to a quiz show on the television. He liked seeing Draco and he especially loved the way he glanced at Harry and commented on something Harry had just said. He loved the way they kept up a witty banter throughout dinner and eventually put Teddy into bed together. He loved the fact that Draco read Teddy a story while he stood in the doorway. Maybe he was attracted to him and the promise of domesticity and family he brought with himself.


	5. The Boy Who Had A Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Please leave Kudos and comments if you like it!

They had put Teddy to bed and come out into the living room. There was a moment of awkward silence between them. Neither one was sure of what to say. Draco pursed his lips, and looked around for a few seconds while Harry looked down, interested in his shoes. 

Just as Harry was about to say something, Draco said, "Well I should be going now."

"Oh! Um, would you like to stay for some dessert?", Harry blurted out. He didn't want Draco to go so soon, not when he had enjoyed his company so much when he didn't know he could.

Draco raised his eyebrows at Harry and smirked. All signs of awkwardness dissolved as Harry blushed when he realised the double meaning of his words.

He tried to rectify his mistake,"Uh no I didn't mean it like that. I was just-ugh!" 

Harry wished the earth would swallow him up. Merlins bloody balls, where was Voldemort when you needed him? Not so great now, was he? Anything would be a sweeter alternative than standing here having embarassed himself to the end of the world. 

"I am sure you didn't mean it like that Potter. No subtlety can be expected from you Gryffindors anyways. A drunk thestral would be more subtle," Draco bloody Malfoy quipped back.

"Hey! It's not as if you Slytherins are any sharp either. If anything, the entire lot is you is as dumb as a Niffler." replied Harry.

Draco glared at him,"You shouldn't be calling your godson Teddy that. He is a future Slytherin."

"Not over my dead body. That boy is a Hufflepuff through and through," said Harry.

He had seen Teddy, he had seen his gentle nature and bright eyes. He had hope, so much much hope that it hurt Harry sometimes and made him yearn for a better childhood.

Draco stood shocked. Had Harry just relented to the fact that Teddy would not be a Gryffindor? He had expected a fight for Merlin's sake. His brain had already come up with atleast three responses for what Harry could have said. It was practically a reflex to think of responses to their fights. 

"Merlin how did we even go from sexual innuendos to Teddy house?", asked Harry.

"Just as you went from a blushing idiot to a shocking idiot," replied Draco. He mentally scolded himself, what a pathetic comeback.

Harry gave him a small smile at that and then asked him again," So, you want some ice cream?"

"Sure, if only there is chocolate."

"There is always chocolate", Harry omniously.

They moved to the kitchen and Harry removed two bowls and handed them to Draco, who set them on the table. He then removed the ice cream from the refridgerator and scooped it into the bowls.

They ate in silence. Draco glanced up frequently, his gaze questioning as he glanced at something behind Harry. He looked like he wanted to ask something but then thought better of it.

Harry just ignored him. He did not want to go picking fights right now. Whatever Draco had to say he could say it if he wanted to. It wasn't as if anyone was stopping him.

Soon, they had finished eating and Harry had taken the bowls to the sink for washing. He was lost in his thoughts, thinking about what Teddy and him would have for lunch tomorrow and how he had to visit Hermione tomorrow for their weekly Monday get togethers. Ron would be there too if he would be free from work. He thought of telling them of this craziness, of the fact that he was practically-

"How does that thing even work!?", Draco shouted suddenly.

Harry looked back at him, his hand were wet and so he shook them to remove the water. He looked over to what Draco was pointing at, the refrigerator, and snorted. Pureblood wizards had no idea as to what could be accomplished without magic. A pity that as they could live to learn a lot.

Harry flicked his wet fingers at Draco, droplets landing on his face.

Draco scowled at him for that as he answered,"Electricity."

"Electri- what?"

"Electricity," Harry repeated," There is an entire grid of network that supplies current to homes so that electronic devices can work. I don't really know the finer details but it is the muggle equivalent of magic, I suppose."

"It's fascinating really, how the muggles have survived without any magic," Draco said, his gaze thoughtful.

"The wizarding world is too outdated. They could really benefit from muggle tecnology should they decide to more accepting of them," replied Harry.

He loathed the fact that the wizarding community ostracized the muggle world. A lot of wizards and witches had become famous solely due to the fact that they had copied muggle inventions and tweaked them to work for the magical world.

"Are there any resources from where I could get better information about this muggle stuff?,"asked Draco.

He honestly did want to know more. His father had blinded him to the muggle culture and practically ingrained in him that sense of hatred. But after the war, he had tried to change his perspective. He had kept an open mind and it really blown his mind how muggles functioned and the way they had evolved.

Harry however took Draco's statement in the wrong way. He thought that Draco was looking down on the muggles, insulting them for being themselves.

So, Harry said,"What's it to you? It is not as if you want to learn about the muggle world. Why would you?"

And Harry immediately regretted his words. What little truce they had established was destroyed. He saw the exact moment that Draco registered his words and slipped on his mask, an absolutely blank expression on his face, his countenance oozing nonchalence. Draco stepped back.

"I'm leaving. Thank you for having me for dinner."

And with those words, Draco swept of the room, his robes fluttering behind him, not unlike Snape. He was gone before Harry could even utter a single word. 

Harry stood there in regret. He had just come to a realization. It had hit him in the face with the force of a truck. He was attracted to Draco-bloody-Malfoy. Merlin, if one was a schoolgirl, they might even say that he had a crush. He had to fix this.


End file.
